


Like Pearls Under His Gaze

by dentedsky



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, Sleepy Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the snow is falling. Inside, it’s just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Pearls Under His Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxfergiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xxfergiexx).



It’s a good thing Changmin prefers the silence and loneliness of night, because it’s Christmas Eve and he’s alone.

He’s safe inside the apartment and at least he has Mondoongie – though the little dog has decided to go and sleep on the bed rather than cuddle up with him in the lounge. Changmin pulls the sleeves of his jumper down over his wrists and picks up his sheets of lyrics again and tells himself to work and not stare at the wall lifelessly. Outside the snows starts to beat against the apartment block, inside the heater radiates and lights twinkle on the Christmas tree. Gaudy tinsel hang over the room’s lights and curtain rods. He enjoys the warmth and safety the feeling of winter brings. He thinks briefly of Yunho as outside the snow storm gets stronger, the wind howling.

It’s when he’s finally getting back to work that he hears a key turning in a lock and then a bang as the front door flies open and hits the wall. In the darkened entrance he sees Yunho’s silhouette stumble in and head straight to the kitchen without taken off his shoes.

Changmin’s initial surprise and irritation is quickly subdued when he goes to the kitchen and sees that Yunho is bent slightly over the sink, back to Changmin and struggling with something in his hands.

“Hyung?” he calls softly as he switches on the kitchen light.

Yunho glances over his shoulder but otherwise doesn’t move from his position. “Blizzard outside,” he stammers, and Changmin catches the sound of his teeth chattering and feels a pang of panic. He crosses the kitchen in three strides and stands behind him, hands reaching to touch his shoulders but stopping just before, hovering uncertainly. Yunho’s wet – completely soaked through – hair matted to his forehead and coat drenched. Some snow is still melting on his shoulders and beanie.

Over Yunho’s shoulder Changmin can see him struggling to take his wet gloves off over the sink.

“Come here,” says Changmin softly, and Yunho does as he’s told and turns around. Changmin takes one hand and, with some hard tugging, pulls off the first wet woollen glove, and then the other. Then he grabs both of Yunho’s large hands in his own rubs and massages this fingers and palms.

“You’re freezing,” comments Changmin, swallowing his panic down. He continues to massage life back into Yunho’s clammy fingers and palms. Yunho says nothing, then Changmin catches his sudden, violent shiver.

Changmin drops his hands and grabs an arm, steering Yunho to his own bedroom where he’d left the heater on and it’s cosy and warm.

Even though Yunho lets him steer him, he says, “A good hot shower and I’ll be fine.”

“There’s something wrong with the hot water,” Changmin informs him regretfully as they enter Changmin’s room. He’d tried to have a shower himself that afternoon only to find the water’s temperature only going as high as lukewarm. “I called the superintendent but it’s Christmas Eve...” He trails off then shoos Mondoongie off the bed. The dog jumps off and leaves reluctantly, and Changmin shuts the door behind him before going to work ridding Yunho of his wet clothes.

Yunho lets him, and even tries to help, but his eyelids are drooping and his movements are slow. “What are you even doing here?” Changmin asks him as he unbuttons Yunho’s coat. “You should be on a plane by now.”

“Flight was cancelled,” Yunho murmured. His words are almost slurred. “Didn’t get the van ready in time and there were fans. Had to swap cars half-way back home.”

Changmin peels the wet, heavy material of Yunho’s jacket off his shoulders, arms and back. Then he grabs the back of his thick woollen jumper and pulls it over Yunho’s head, struggling with the heavy material and Yunho’s stumbling. “Had to walk part of the way home – there’s a blizzard - “

“OK,” Changmin says, “I understand.” Then he starts unbuttoning Yunho’s shirt.

After the top button is popped undone, he hesitates on the second.

That split second moment is enough for something to change between them. And then Changmin is popping open the second button, then the third – and yet he still feels the tension between them that had come suddenly and decided to linger, just as Changmin can feel Yunho’s gaze linger on him.

Opening the fourth button is enough to reveal a decent amount of bare skin of Yunho’s chest. He tells himself to breathe steadily through his nose as he quickly undoes the rest, fingers accidently brushing against Yunho’s skin. He flicks his gaze up and catches Yunho’s eyes before they quickly look away again and Changmin sets to work peeling the wet material off Yunho’s skin. Yunho shivers.

Changmin presses his fingers to the button of Yunho’s jeans and then pauses. “Do you want to – “

“I can,” says Yunho, shaking hands reaching for his own jeans just as Changmin pulls away. Once his fly is down Yunho struggles to peel them off his own thighs, but Changmin chooses to look away and concentrate on getting his own clothes off. He decides in the last second to leave his own t-shirt and boxer-briefs on, and when Yunho is down to his own boxer-briefs Changmin steers him once again to the bed and helps him under the covers, then crawls in after him.

He knows at least a little about keeping warm in the cold seasons – about using another person’s body heat to warm someone up, and about massaging limbs so as to stimulate blood flow. He does this now, curling his own hot body around Yunho’s shaking one, using his hot hands to rub Yunho’s chest. Once the chest is warm, the limbs always follow. He burries his nose into Yunho’s hair and smells new sweat and the shampoo they share, and thinks about how they know all the little tricks needed to stay hydrated and cool from the heat of stage lights and performance exertion; but this is the opposite, and Changmin hopes he knows enough to prevent Yunho from getting sick.

He presses as close as he can to Yunho’s back. He takes Yunho’s hand and massages it a little while his other is curled around to continue massaging Yunho’s chest. Their legs tangle; Yunho’s feet are freezing and Changmin allows him to press them against his shins.

He feels Yunho warming up and tries not to think too much about his firm backside pressed against his own hips. Soon Yunho stops shivering and Changmin feels him fall asleep.

Changmin snoozes.

An indefinable amount of time later he is awoken by Yunho turning onto his other side to face him. Changmin blinks open his eyes sleepily, suppresses a yawn and swallows. Yunho watches him with his deep brown eyes and Changmin can only take it for a second before he flicks his eyes down. They’re close, sharing the same air, and Changmin registers how hot they’ve become, pressed together like this under the thick feather down doona.

One of Yunho’s hands slowly curls from under the bedding and reaches up to press a thumb against the corner of Changmin’s mouth. It’s a thank you, and a small gesture asking for attention, and Changmin flicks his eyes back up to Yunho’s. Yunho’s thumb grazes down his chin.

Changmin is nervous so he does what he always does to break the tension: he becomes frank. “If you want to do something,” he tells Yunho, “you should just go ahead and do it.”

He’s not sure who leans in first – they both move to close the distance between them. Eyes fluttering closed and mouths pressing together and they kiss softly, slowly, making small noises of appreciation at the back of their throats. Changmin takes extra care to explore the swell of Yunho’s bottom lip, taking it into mouth and running his tongue over it, tasting it and enjoying its texture. He moves then, lifting up a bit and angling his head to deepen the kiss, tongue flicking at Yunho’s lips then sliding in when they part open for him. He cradles Yunho’s small face in his palm kisses him harder, their breaths becoming more rapid.

Changmin is hard with want.

He pushes Yunho onto his back proper then quickly diverges of his own t-shirt before diving back in to taste more of Yunho’s sweet mouth. A quick opening of his eyes catches the blush on his hyung’s cheeks and neck and he lets his fingers explore the hot skin. Neck – then chest – fingers caressing over his pectorals, cupping gently then fingering a nipple, making Yunho hiss then whine and Changmin grinds his hips down. With one hand cupping him the other is dragging down Yunho’s side to his hip where he thumbs, an intimate signal for him to spread his legs and let Changmin between them. Yunho obliges, bending his knees and spreading his thighs to cradle Changmin’s hips and Changmin grinds down and moans in appreciation, feeling Yunho’s hard cock against his own. Yunho’s fingers card through Changmin’s hair and caress his shoulders before Changmin pulls away and lifts up to pull his underwear down.

He can’t really quite believe this is happening – having Yunho here under him in the middle of the night, reciprocating, letting him do what he wants. Once his own boxer-briefs are off he enthusiastically rips off Yunho’s before Yunho spreads his legs again and lets Changmin back into his embrace. Skin to skin contact causes them to moan into each other’s mouths. Changmin thrusts against him – but it’s rough without lubricant and he hisses as skin drags.

He pulls away from Yunho’s face a little, and they look at each other, panting, lips brushing. “Can I – “ Changmin starts, voice low. He makes the decision and rapidly kisses down Yunho’s body – registering how soft and hot his skin feels – before catching the head of Yunho’s cock and lightly sucking. He hears Yunho’s breath catch on a groan and he flicks his eyes up to see his hyung throw his head back against the pillow, exposing his throat. And when Changmin sinks down and takes more of him into his mouth Yunho  _writhes._

Yunho’s cock is thick and heavy in his mouth. He takes it in until the spongy head hits the back of his throat. He flicks his eyes up and drinks in his hyung’s reaction: Yunho is now moaning into his own palm and he’s  _shaking_ . Changmin pauses and Yunho’s eyes flick down and catch his own. Changmin takes this moment and imprints it to memory, before relaxing his throat and sinking all the way down Yunho’s cock. Yunho moans penetrate the silence of the room.

Changmin pulls up a little, giving Yunho an affectionate suck before letting it pop from his mouth. He crawls up Yunho’s panting body and grabs his hyung’s hand and brings it to his own member, silently demanding attention. He watches through half-lidded eyes as surprise registers on Yunho’s face, then acquiescence, and Yunho gently tugs on him. Changmin adjusts his position so he can reciprocate, and pant into Yunho’s neck, mouth gently sucking.

Yunho comes, body shuddering under Changmin’s, and Changmin is mesmerised by the sight of Yunho’s panting mouth and taut muscles. Yunho’s ministrations slow then cease, and Changmin takes over, kneeling up and tugging fast and hard, feeling his own release coming. He looks down at Yunho’s quivering, come covered body, his lips red and parted as he pants, his eyes heavy-lidded. It’s the most mesmerising scene and Changmin feels he’s about to come –

“C – can I –“ Changmin stutters. He swallows, sweat dripping down his temple. “Can I come on your face?”

Yunho pants, then swallows. “Yes,” he whispers, and Changmin crawls up his body, hovers over his chest and presses the head of his cock against the plump curve of Yunho’s bottom lip. He pulls at himself – hard – fast – just there –

His come pulses and splatters onto Yunho’s face in long strings. Yunho’s eyes flutter closed as he parts his lips wider, catching some of it on his tongue and roof of his mouth.

*

Changmin takes his breakfast at the kitchen table: a lazily prepared bowl of cereal and a cup of hot tea. He can hear the hot water going – Yunho’s still in the now fixed shower, then. When Changmin’d awoken ten minutes ago Yunho had already left the bed.

Changmin blinks at the wall sleepily.

So.

So last night.

So last night he and Yunho-hyung had kissed, gotten together, then Changmin had – Changmin swallows – come in his mouth.

He hears the water shut off. A moment later he hears the bathroom door open and close and Changmin, starting to feel the thrum of desire his memories cause him, stands up and goes around the corner –

Just in time to see Yunho, towel slung low on his hips, walk into his bedroom. Yunho glances over his shoulder at Changmin, gaze hot. He leaves the bedroom door ajar and, back facing Changmin, he slowly unhooks the towel around his waist. As Changmin slowly exhales the towel grazes the curve of Yunho’s arse and gently reveals the soft backs of Yunho’s thighs as it falls. All the while Yunho watches Changmin over his shoulder – expression heated, fierce – and inviting.

Changmin swallows again, jaw clenched and tongue pressed against the back of his teeth.

He enters the room just as Yunho is settling back on the bed, relaxing against the pillows, legs spread out. Changmin goes to him immediately: lies on top of him and closes his eyes and kisses him, hand coming up to massage one pectoral while the other grabs a hip, thumbing his hipbone. Changmin gently but firmly spreads Yunho’s thighs apart and brushes his hand over the soft skin of his thigh. He presses his tongue deeper into Yunho’s mouth, making him moan – and he caresses the back of his knuckles against the sensitive skin of his hyung’s thigh before grazing lower – over constricting balls to behind. They shift, bodies pressing together, Yunho lifting his hip a little – and Changmin’s finger dips between his cheeks and presses against the ring of muscle he finds there. It clenches involuntarily at his touch and Yunho makes a small, high noise in the back of his throat.

Changmin pulls his mouth away from Yunho’s but his hands remain where they are. He pants down at him. “Is this alright?” he whispers, trying not to break the hot, quiet moment. He looks at Yunho’s beauty spot above his lip and thinks about kissing it.

Yunho catches his eye. He looks nervous yet aroused, lips swollen and pupils blown. “Changmin...”

“If you want to say no – “

“I want this,” Yunho whispers, a blush starting to tint his cheeks and he flicks his eyes away and back again.

Changmin nods once and he lets go of the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “I’ll be gentle – “

“You don’t have to,” Yunho tells him, voice low. His eyes dart away again and he shifts a little. “This is not the first time I’ve done this.”

Changmin goes rigid, hand slipping from Yunho’s chest to fist the bed sheets. He wonders,  _who who who._  The sudden overwhelming feeling of possessiveness is enough to quash any lingering doubts and with his index finger he circles Yunho’s hole once – twice – before pushing into Yunho’s heat.

It’s soft, and tight, and makes Changmin’s cock jerk in his boxer briefs. There’s a brief thought of  _Why didn’t we do this sooner?_  as he listens to Yunho’s soft moans, his eyes fluttering closed, black eye-lashes brushing his cheeks. He pushes in, then out again, then tries for a second finger – but it’s difficult without lube and the tight muscles are resisting.

“You need to relax,” Changmin tells him, but Yunho’s still moaning on the bed with his eyes closed and probably doesn’t hear him. “Do you have any hand cream or something?”

Yunho extricates one hand from where it’s fisted in the sheets and slams it violently on the bedside table, searching. He grabs one small tube – his night cream. “Here,” he whispers, clumsily handing it to Changmin.

Changmin reluctantly pulls his fingers out to coat them with the white cream – before going back and pushing two fingers in, slowly, but firmly. Despite what Yunho had said about being experienced he doesn’t want to hurt him – though there’s a fire inside him and voice whispering in his mind words such as  _claim_  and  _mine._  Around Changmin’s fingers Yunho feels  _good_ , tight and hot. But in that moment it’s Yunho’s face he’s interested in, his blushing cheeks, painting mouth, fluttering eyelashes. Changmin leans over him and kisses him hard, tongue exploring the hot, wet cavity of his mouth while he shoves his fingers in and out - hard. He wants to claim Yunho from both ends.

The third finger is proving difficult.

Changmin grabs his hips. “Turn over,” he instructs, trying to keep his voice quiet and gentle. Yunho immediately gets on all fours, head hanging down, fringe brushing the pillow while his arse is in the air, thighs slightly spread apart. Changmin wastes no time in grabbing both cheeks and spreading them open, then pushing both of his thumbs  _in._  Yunho grunts, breath catching as Changmin pushes in to the knuckles then squeezes, trying to open him up more. Changmin is on his knees, looking down, his eyes drinking in the sight of his hyung willing and open, thighs shivering. He stares.

Then he can no longer take it.

He pulls one hand away and puts it to his own cock, pumping fast. He lubes himself up, then adds more to Yunho – before finally, finally – placing the head of his cock against Yunho and pushing in firmly. He hears Yunho groan and sees him grab his pillow and bite it, and Changmin pushes in further – half way now – and tries to be as gentle as possible. He can feel Yunho’s walls clenching involuntarily, can feel the backs of his thighs shivering against Changmin’s own.

Changmin wants to push all the way in – just shove his cock in there – but he resists because he knows what this is like. He knows that the first push is such unimaginable pleasure only to be followed by pain as the intrusion opens him up further. Changmin shoves in again. He clenches his teeth and bares them as he feels Yunho tighten around him in rapid spasms. As soon as he feels Yunho unclench a little he thrusts impatiently, shoving his cock in to the base. Yunho yells into his pillow, voice gone a little high. His shoulders are shaking and Changmin smooths one hand over them. They pant together.

He looks down at where they’re joined. Yunho’s small hole is stretched and Changmin fingers the skin curiously, edge of his nail catching against the flesh. He wonders how many more fingers he can fit in there with his own cock – how much more can Yunho’s hole accommodate – but that’s a question to be answered another day.

Hands on Yunho’s hips he pulls out a little, then shoves in again. His own breathe catches at the pleasure of it, the tight heat clenching and pulling as if trying to coax his cock back inside. Another couple of slow thrusts and he feels the delicious pull of arousal in his lower belly and groin. His thrusts even out into easy, languid fucking. Mouth panting and eyes hooded, Changmin looks down at his hyung’s quivering shoulders, the jumping back muscles under smooth, golden skin, the delicate dip of his lower back. To know that he himself is behind him, in him, making him moan into his pillow is intoxicating. Changmin clenches his own arse on every in-thrust, trying each time to get deeper. He wants to penetrate Yunho as deep as nature will let him.

He pulls out completely, tip of his cock against Yunho’s entrance, before thrusting with a fast, hard, stab. The movement causes Yunho to bite back a small, surprised yell. Changmin pulls out again – and impales him once more.

But Changmin is not wholly satisfied.

One hand on Yunho’s hip and the other on his shoulder, Changmin pulls him up so they’re both kneeling on the bed, Yunho’s back flush against Changmin’s front. Changmin keeps his hips moving, fucking Yunho with short, rapid thrusts, the head of his cock inside him at all times even on the out-pull. He lets Yunho tip his head back over Changmin’s shoulder and Changmin has a good view of Yunho panting mouth, lips quivering and throat working.

*

Yunho feels like his whole body is on fire.

When Changmin had first pushed into him he’d felt the initial pain as his body had accommodated Changmin’s length and girth; but now that Changmin is in him, fucking him fast and constant, there is nothing but overwhelming pleasure of being stretched and filled. He listens carefully for the small moans Changmin makes, Changmin’s lips caressing the shell of his ear.

He feels Changmin’s hand curl around his hip and then reach for Yunho’s cock, lightly stroking it with his fingers, teasingly light. “Hyung,” Changmin breathes into his ear, voice deep and husky, before taking Yunho in hand proper and stroking firmly. Yunho squeezes his eyes shut and an involuntary moan escapes him.

Changmin’s hand dips to cup his balls lightly before coming back up to caress Yunho again, and Yunho gasps out Changmin’s name – a warning. He’s on the verge of coming.

Changmin knows.

He shoves into Yunho violently, all the way to the base so the skin of his own arse is pressed against Changmin’s hips. And then he pinches the base of Yunho’s cock, and they’re frozen like that, still but panting, a whine caught in the back of Yunho’s throat at being denied coming.

Yunho’s gasping for air, he feels like he’s  _drowning_ . Changmin presses his mouth to his ear and whispers, “Hyung, I – “ He swallows. It sounds a little like  _I love you_  or  _I adore you_ but what he says is, “I’m not ready to let you come just yet.”

Changmin punctuates his promise with a violent action: he shoves Yunho back to all fours and Yunho goes, willingly, spreading his legs further apart. Changmin fucks him hard, fingers still tight on the base of Yunho’s cock so for several minutes Yunho is stuck on the precipice of coming, body over-stimulated almost to the point of pain and there’s no release, not yet. He can’t help but gasp, moan and cry into his pillow, trying to muffle the noise so Changmin won’t hear, won’t see this desperate, needy side of him.

Sometimes it feels like they can read each other’s minds because Changmin seems to sense Yunho’s thoughts. He abruptly pulls out then grabs his hyung and flips him over and Yunho goes willingly. Perhaps Yunho’s been expecting this –

Perhaps he’s wanted it ever since they began –

Or perhaps he’s always wanted to see Changmin like this: on all fours over him, red mouth panting almost angrily, hanging fringe almost obscuring wide eyes, pupils blown to black, thick, strong arm muscles straining as he holds himself over Yunho. Yunho pants up him, lips quivering. He wants to be kissed, he wants –

He glances down between their bodies and his eyes linger on taut abs before focusing on Changmin’s hard cock now red and swollen and jerking, straining towards his belly. It’s long and beautiful much like Changmin himself, the base nestled in dark curls and the balls pulled tight against his body, ready for release.

Yunho licks his top lip then bites his bottom as he remembers what the head of that cock felt like against his mouth, the bitter taste of –

Changmin sees the action. “What should I do, hyung?” Yunho flicks his eyes up to his and doesn’t answer. “Should I come in your mouth, or..?”

Yunho blushes and looks to the side. “No,” says Changmin, “not this time.” Yunho’s heart skips a beat at the implied  _next time_ . Changmin leans his body down and kisses him. “This time I want to come inside you,” Changmin tells him as he grabs Yunho’s hips, lines himself up and pushes in again.

Yunho cries out. Unlike the first time the feeling of Changmin nudging his cock inside feels so good, pleasure with no pain. Changmin fucks him slowly at first, then after grabbing Yunho’s thighs and pushing them up and wide he fucks harder. The sound of skin on skin and their own heavy breathing permeates the room.

Yunho grabs his own cock and tugs hard and fast. He bites onto the swell of his own bottom lip and watches Changmin’s tight stomach muscles work, his golden skin now shiny with a sheen of sweat. Changmin bites back a gruff yell, groans caught and staggering at the back of his throat as he stills then jerks, coming hard and thrusting shallowly with the force of it. Yunho watches his expression hungrily, loves the way his dongsaeng’s face contorts into a snarl, animalistic and savage.

Then Changmin’s body and face relaxes into tired bliss, eyes fluttering as he comes down from his high. He leans back to pull his softening cock out then clumsily leans over Yunho and puts mouth to cock.

A moan breaks the silence before Yunho can catch it and hold it back, but then Changmin makes an appreciative humming noise in the back of his throat where Yunho’s cockhead his nudging, and Yunho gasps. He lets out a shaky breath when he feels two of Changmin’s fingers nudge at his entrance, dipping in gently, almost experimentally as if testing how full of cum Yunho is.

The feel of his cock in the hot, wet cavity in his dongsaeng’s mouth is bliss. He feels his balls tighten as Changmin lazily and indulgently works his lips and tongue, snagging the tip of his tongue on the slit of his cock on the way up, before moving his mouth down again, relaxing his throat to allow Yunho’s length further in, deep-throating with ease and skill. Yunho is undone, squirming against the sheets, toes curled, hand over his own mouth to stifle his moans.

Changmin nudges his fingers in further, twisting and scissoring - and then aims and  _curls_  and Yunho  _screams_ . He covers his face with both hands, trying desperately to muffle the noise but he  _can’t_  - Changmin deep-throats, hums, scissors then curls his finger and pushes against his g-spot – balls constricted and cock twitching and Yunho comes hard, bright spots behind his eyes, waves and waves of euphoria gripping him and pulling him into Nirvana and beyond. He blacks out momentarily, and when he comes to Changmin is hovering over him and staring down at him with wide, fascinated eyes, mouth closed and cheeks puffed out a little.

Oh.

Changmin coaxes Yunho’s mouth open with the soft pad of one thumb and Yunho obliges, opening wide enough for Changmin to fit his mouth over his to drop his load in. Yunho catches it; it’s sharply bitter in taste and Yunho winces. Changmin pulls his mouth away, a string of cum still joining their mouths together before Changmin impatiently wipes his mouth.

He gives Yunho a hard looks and says, “Swallow.”

Yunho does, shuddering as it goes down. He’s aware of how he must look: legs still spread wide, cum on his lips and some dribbling from his stretched arsehole. He blushes as Changmin’s eyes sweep hungrily over him.

Yunho feels exhausted though, his arse sore and his limbs laden and he eyes fluttering closed.

*

Later Yunho awakes to Changmin fingering him, index finger slipping into his arse while Changmin mouths the back of his neck. Yunho mumbles something as he struggles into consciousness and Changmin's mouth moves from his neck to his ear as he adds another finger to join the first. Changmin's movements are slow and indulgent. Yunho feels him move away a little, and when he cracks open an eye he sees that Changmin is looking down Yunho's body to watch his fingers play with him.

Yunho swallows and presses his face into his pillow.

“It's midday already,” Changmin tells him casually, as he pushes his fingers in further. “You should probably call your family and tell them you came back safely.”

“Hmm?” is about all Yunho can manage in response. He hears the words but doesn't comprehend them; all his sleep-addled brain can focus on is the feeling of Changmin penetrating and stretching him.

Changmin presses his lips to the shell of Yunho's ear. “Hyung,” he whispers, “some of my cum is still inside you - “ Yunho groans. “You're still so tight.”

Yunho throws him a half-lidded look. Changmin catches the meaning and doesn't hesitate – he spreads Yunho with his thumb, presses the head of his cock at his entrance and pushes in all the way in one smooth, slow stroke. Yunho gasps into the pillow at the intrusion, feeling himself impaled once again on Changmin's length. Changmin pulls out again slowly and Yunho feels the slow drag out keenly and he inhales shakily, mouth open against the pillow. Changmin shoves in again and Yunho pants wetly, breathe occasionally catching at the back of his throat.

Changmin's thrusting becomes faster, rocking Yunho against the mattress as Changmin makes small, deep groans in the back of his throat.

Then Changmin moves: he curls one arm under Yunho's neck to reach around and fondle a pectoral and pinch his nipple while with his other hand he grabs Yunho’s thigh and lifts a leg so his thrusts can penetrate deeper. Yunho grabs Changmin's hip with one hand while the other reaches down to fondle his own balls then curl under them to curiously feel the rim of his own hole. He touches the skin there, marvels at how smooth it is now that it's so stretched, and feels Changmin's cock as it goes in and out. Changmin moans appreciatively into his ear and fucks faster. It's enough of a queue for Yunho to jack himself off, stroking fast and twisting a little on every other upstroke.

Changmin pinches a nipple, hard. “I want you to come first.”

“I'm close,” Yunho practically hisses through his teeth. He stills, grabbing Changmin's hip hard to pull him flush against him, as deep as Changmin can go. “Don't move.”

Yunho strokes himself fast – pleasure pooling in his groin - then he comes, gasping into his pillow, the feeling of being stretched and so full aiding his orgasm.

When he comes to Changmin tells him, “I felt you.”

“Hmm,” Yunho mumbles, once again incoherent.

“When you came,” Changmin clarifies, “I felt you.” He kneels up, pulling Yunho with him so he's on all fours. Then he Changmin fucks him, hard and fast, hips snapping and skin on skin slapping - before coming inside him, the force of his orgasm causing him to shudder violently.

*

After a shower and a change of clothes Changmin comes out to the kitchen to find his hyung stir-frying with one hand and holding his phone to his ear with the other. He's talking quietly, laughing occasionally and Changmin leans on the door jamb and watches him. Yunho has his back to him and hasn't noticed Changmin at all. The meat, vegetables and noodles make a light hissing noise as they're stirred in the pan.

Changmin takes the opportunity to rake his eyes over his hyung, the way his cotton t-shirt stretches over broad shoulders as he cooks, arm muscles flexing, back broad. Like Changmin he's wearing sweat pants and while they don't look like a completely loose fit on Yunho, they're not entirely tight either – but it's just enough of a good fit for Changmin to appreciate the curve of Yunho's backside. His eyes linger on his arse as he wonders if his own cum is still inside him, before his gaze continues to run down the length of those glorious long legs.

With a few goodbyes and I love yous Yunho ends his call and puts his phone on the counter, turning as he does so. He sees Changmin and blinks in surprise, then smiles warmly. “Japchae?” he asks. “I'm nearly done.”

Changmin doesn't answer; instead, he walks over, cups Yunho's face in his palms gently, leans down and kisses him.

Yunho's lips are soft and warm. Changmin pulls away. “Merry Christmas,” he says quietly, and Yunho gives him a warm, sweet smile, tilting his head to the side a little.

“Merry Christmas, Changmin.” Then his smile smooths away to give way to a sadder, indecipherable expression and before Changmin can catch its meaning Yunho is turning away to turn off the heat.

Changmin presses up against his back and nuzzles his neck. “Hyung?”

“I’m fine – it’s just the day’s half over already and I – Changmin-ah!” Yunho startles as Changmin grabs his arse and gives it a firm squeeze.

Changmin runs his nose from Yunho’s neck to his ear then his hairline and inhales the sweet scent off his hair. He immediately recognises the smell of their shared shampoo and conditioner. “The day is almost over,” Changmin agrees, voice low and gruff. He swallows thickly. “Let’s go again one more time.”

“Ah,” Yunho hesitates, though his demeanour is belied by him grabbing Changmin’s unoccupied hand and giving it a squeeze. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Changmin pauses, giving Yunho a heated look. Yunho catches it and Changmin feels his breath hitch. “Starving,” Changmin whispers.

He slips his fingers under the waistband of Yunho’s pants and boxers and yanks them down his thighs, Yunho gasping as the material snags on his hardening member. After Yunho pulls himself free he braces his hands on the kitchen counter, bending forward and head hanging down as he spreads his legs a little. Changmin had assumed Yunho would put up more of a fight rather than give in so easily, but he’s glad of Yunho’s submission and postulation – it makes his next request easier to ask.

Changmin squats down, hands caressing Yunho’ skin and thumbs spreading his cheeks open to inspect. Yunho squirms a little, his warring embarrassment and arousal evident in the way his shoulders shudder with the force of his increasingly rapid, panting breaths. Changmin drinks in the sight of Yunho’s tight, puckered hole with his eyes, curious about –

“My cum is still inside you,” says Changmin in a half-question. Yunho nods. Changmin’s arousal spikes at the thought of how tight Yunho must be to be able to hold it all in and he stands, pulls down his own pants, fingers Yunho a little... and then lines himself up and pushes in for the third time in the last twenty-four hours.

This time it’s a rapid coupling: Changmin fucks fast and comes fast, fisting Yunho’s cock to bring his orgasm as close to his own as he can. After he pulls out he gently turns Yunho around and jerks him off. He wants to watch Yunho’s face: the flutter of his eyelashes against the flush of his cheeks, the soft swell of his lips quivering as he pants. Changmin reaches his other hand behind Yunho to finger the swollen ring of his abused hole and he’s delighted to feel the wetness there as his own comes finally starts to leak out. He runs his fingers over Yunho’s balls and down the smooth skin of the back of one thigh. Changmin’s cum is trickling down Yunho’s legs and he smiles before catching Yunho’s mouth in a deep kiss, lips bruising and tongue penetrating. He fingers Yunho again and pumps him and Yunho grabs Changmin’s wrist in a bruising grip – before coming on himself, t-shirt ruined.

*

They eat together.

They shower together.

Yunho pulls down the hem of his jumper and crosses his legs. They’re sitting together in front of the Christmas tree, leaning shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, matching jumpers fluffy and warm. With one hand Changmin holds Yunho’s and with the other he picks up a present and hands it to his hyung.

Yunho had been worried about what they’d become and what tomorrow will bring. But then he takes the wrapped gift from his dongsaeng, kisses his smooth, warm cheek and thinks, Let tomorrow come, I’m ready for you.

\--End.


End file.
